pokemon_rumble_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rich Sapphire King/Rise of the tenkai shadows
Overview created by:richmoney bagsguy 9188 My fanfic will start with Bravenwolf Tributon Lydendor Valorn and Dromus competing who has the best element while venetta sits and watches with beat and the Corekai.Then when they combine there powers in one blast they creat a portal with their dark counter parts. ACHILLES TENKAI SHADOWBLADE (Bravenwolf) VENSUS TENKAI VINESTRIKE (Valorn) SCORPIO TENKAI POSIONBLAST(Dromus) HYDRON TENKAI WATERTANK (Lydendor) and AGAMNEMMON TENKAI SOUNDWAVE (Tributon) fight to the death then venetta goes and stops this madness when the main villain XENIA TENKAI CORRUPTBLAST (venetta) comes to rule quarton so both teams must stop XENIA from destroying everything and must find venetta's dragon cube to unlock the beast more powerful than the tenkai Dragons and TENKAI wolf and bring peace to both worlds but what they don't know is that GUARDIANS RAVA (the cyan one) and VATA (the pink one) are held captured. Chapter 1: The Tenkai Shadows "Bravenwolf tenkai firestorm go!! said Bravenwolf."Seriously that's the best you got?Tributon TENKAI ICEBLAST GO!!!" Said Tributon."Ahh!!" yelled bravenwolf as he was thrown in the air."bravenwolf I am so sorry" Said Tributon."Its okay but "`;Said bravenwolf."BUT WHAT?" Questioned Tributon.Look behind you yelled bravenwolf.VALORN TENKAI TERRABLAST GO!!!" valorn shouted.Toxsa you think your going to win the best element contest with dirt please said Tributon.yeah said lydendor.Theres already room for one element and thats mine LYDENDOR TENKAI LIGHTNINGSTRIKE GO!!!He said. Oops said Lydendor.hey guys,maybe next time you wont keep your guard down said Dromus.DROMUS TENKAI WHIRLWIND GO!!! Woahhh!! As the 4 sayed while being thrown into the sky.Now you can see my element is the best Dromus shouted.Ugh Boys and their macho pasture,they rely more on brans then brains.Isnt that right beag said venetta.Um sure I guess said beag.LET THE BEST ELEMENT WIN!! Said the 5.BRAVENWOLF TENKAI FIRESTORM.TRIBUTON TENKAI ICEBLAST. VALORN TENKAI TERRABLAST. LYDENDOR TENKAI LIGHTNINGSTRIKE. DROMUS TENKAI WHIRLWIND.GO!!!!" They all shouted. And with all 5 of there element attacks combined into one something bad happened? "Wha- what is that?" said lydendor. "Hey beag you know what this might be?" Said Tributon. "Hmm,it seems to be...a portal.A PORTAL !!!" They said. "Um guys who is that?" Said Venetta. As the mysterious shadow came from the portal arrived on Quarton, he said: "I AM ACHILLES LEADER OF THE TENKAI SHADOWS! Wait a minute who are you guys?" Achilles wondered."WE ARE THE TENKAI KNIGHTS!" they said. Chapter 2 : Knight VS Knight Um forgetting someone !! Yelled venetta.oh and thats mrs pinky,said Tributon.That venetta looks similar,said Achilles.WAIT A MINUTE!!! That's Xenia Achilles said.Xenia? They all wondered.Thats the evil knight that tried to steal are elemental powers,achilles said.Huh ?..IM no Xenia said venetta.Achilles was it dont know how things in your universe but..thats no Xenia Said bravenwolf.Liar that looks just like her said Achilles.Yeah...well you look like bravenwolf said Tributon.and just as things couldn't get any worse more Knights from the portal came.Well well well look who it is said aganemnon.Its xenia lets finish her said Scorpio.not while were here said bravenwolf.tenkai Knights lets protect venetta said bravenwolf.have it your way said Achilles.tenkai shadows DESTROY THEM achilles said.so they fought there counterparts bravenwolf vs achilles,tributon vs agamnemmon, valorn vs venus,lydendor vs hydron, and dromus vs scorpio. You really think you can stop us then your wrong said Achilles.were it trying to stop youweree trying to protect venetta Said bravenwolf.GUYS!!! Yelled venetta.WHAT they all said.look...whos that in the portal? Venetta wondered.Its Xenia said Venus.You paphetic fools while you were having fun fighting ivee captured you guardians.NO!!! The shadows said.bye bye I have two worlds to destroy now Xenia said.then the portal closed.Now how are we supposed to get back said hydron.dont worry.are guardians might know what to do said bravenwolf.thanks.sorry we tryed to destroy you said Achilles.no problem but how are you going to get to the guardians sanctuary said beag. We fly up Said bravenwolf.alright everyone lets go Titan said bravenwolf.RIGHT!!! They all said happily. Chapter 3 : To The Shadow Lands BravenWolf Tenkai Firestorm Titan mode said bravenwolf.Tributon Tenkai Iceblast titan mode said Tributon.Valorn Tenkai Terra Blast Titan mode said valorn.Lydendor Tenkai Lightning Strike said lydendor.Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Titan mode said Dromus.Achilles Tenkai ShadowBlade said achilles.Venus Tenkai Vinestrike said venus.Scorpio Tenkai PoisonBlast said Scorpio.Hydron Tenkai Water Tank Titan mode said hydron.Agamnemnon Tenkai Soundwave said agamnemnon.GO!!! They all said.Hey venetta...need a lift ? Said Bravenwolf.Um Sure thanks for the offer said venetta.WERE BRINGING HER said achilles in anger.Hey she's are friend and teammate so we have to bring her said bravenwolf.whatever so where is the fortress queationed hydron.up there above the clouds said beag.thanks said Lydendor.now let's go said bravenwolf.RIGHT!! They said.They flew high into the sky.for the Tenkai knight of speed you fly very slow said aganemnon. Whatever...AGANEMNON watch out said tributon.Watch out for What ? Said aganemnon.that said tributon as he pointed at the guardians sanctuary.BAM!!!! I told you to watch out said tributon.enough playing around said Dromus and Scorpio.Were Heeeere valorn sang.Ahh the Tenkai Knights what brings you here said Boreus.Who are your guests they look just like you said notus.These are the Tenkai Shadows said bravenwolf.From....The Shadow Lands ? Questioned zephyrus.Yes we are and how would you know about the shadow lands said Venus.How did they get here said Boreus.We accidently created a portal when we combined are powers And we need you guys to create a portal said bravenwolf.Fine we will keep a portal open for as long as we can said Boreus.Thanks said Achilles.Now we must save Guardians RAVA and VATA and stop Xenia once and for all said Scorpio.There the portal is open now go said Eurus.Lets go said bravenwolf and Achilles.They all jumped into the portal Entering The Land Of Shadows Chapter 4 : Rescue The Guardians Man this place is dark I can't see a thing said Tributon.Are you blind I can see everything clearly Said aganemnon.I think it's because you guys are used to the environment here said Lydendor.Less talk more Fight We have a mission to do Rescue the guardians and defeat Xenia said Achilles.But where would Xenia bring the guardians said Tributon.Hmm the better question is how did Xenia get all of this power Wondered Dromus.Xenia found the Tenkai stone and use its power for her self and took control of the dark fortress said Achilles.Ohhh all the Knights said.Um guys what's that in the sky ? Tributon asked.Its her achilles said angerly Who Tributon ? asked Xenia the tenkai shadows said.well well well if it isn't my favorite hopeless losers them selves you can't defeat me I'm becoming more powerful by the minute Xenia said.Dosent matter how powerful you are I'll still destroy you achilles said.xenia chuckled.Bring it Xenia said.they both ran towards each other but before achilles attacked xenia tryed out her new powers.Xenia Tenkai Corruptblast Go!!! Xenia shouted.Duck bravenwolf yelled.Ahhh achilles screamed.Achilles the shadows said.if you think you can defeat me then your wrong Xenia said.Well see about that venetta shouted as she attacked her with the dark blaster.What?..There is another me impossible Xenia said.well belive it buddy venetta said.guys while venetta is fighting Xenia we can free the guardians bravenwolf whispered.thats a great Idea follow me Achilles said.2 SECONDS LATER! there it is Xenia's dark fortress Scorpio said.we have to split up Dromus said.MEANWHILE!If your really me why are you fighting on the wrong side Xenia said.What are you talking about venetta said.if you join me we can rule the shadow lands and quarton Xenia said.id watcher set my younger on fire than join you because I'm already part of a team venetta said.a team of weaklings that rely more on brans than brains.quit talking about my team venetta said As she ran towards Xenia to attack.Ugh xenia moaned as she hit the ground.if I can take on 4 tenkai knight in titan mode I can take you down as well venetta said.Well see about that you IMPUTIVE LITTLE BRAT !!! Xenia shouted.at xenia's fortress.hey guys there's the dungeon Lydendor.And there are the guardians hydron shouted.the tenkai shadows oh am I glad to see you rava said.you must hurry and get us out of here now vata said.Alright stand back Hydron Tenkai Watertank Go!!! Hydron shouted.Were free rava and vata shouted.now we have to help venetta stop Xenia said bravenwolf.WAIT rava said.what is it hydron asked.there is more you need to know about Xenia before you can fight her Said rava.ok then tells us what you have to say because we are kinda in a hurry scorpio said. Chapter 5 : Xenia's Past On earth Xenia was just like your version of venetta.she disliked the fact of having friends,and working as a team rava said.but how come she isn't good like venetta now bravenwolf asked.because Xenia took control of the dark fortress stole the tenkai stone's power and became unstoppable vata said.HEY I'm telling the story here if you don't mind rava shouted.Whatever vata said.now where was I before I was rudely interupted rava said.xenia didn't become good because when she found the tenkai stone it corrupted her.then the stone gave her dark powers and that's how she got the dark fortress rava said.but before that her father spent most of his time trying to find quarton then focusing on his daughter that's what caused xenia to leave rava said.thats just like venetta's origin Dromus said.yes because xenia is the counterpart of venetta rava said.all of your origins are the Same as your counterparts but slightly diffrent vata said.Well we can't sit here and tell stories now let's go help venetta said bravenwolf.Right!!! They all said. Chapter 6 : A New Element Is that the best you got xenia said nope I got more tricks up my sleeve venetta said so do i, XENIA TENKAI CORRUPT BLAST GO!!! xenia shouted.Finally now that she's out of my way xenia said. Think Again bravenwolf said.What where did you come from xenia wondered. Category:Blog posts